Valesti
by Darkrealmist
Summary: Blair Lansfield struggles to get in contact with Fayt after an attack on Sphere by two god-like beings.
1. Sphere

Valesti

Author's Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of Star Ocean: Till the End of Time.

Summary:

Following Luther's defeat, Sphere is attacked and its personnel locked down. Blair struggles to uphold order and contact Fayt, as the highest levels of the corporation are commandeered by two beings claiming to be gods.

…

Chapter 1: Sphere

The endless hallways stretching throughout the Sphere Corporation were becoming more than an annoyance to the warrior. Despite the recent death of the owner, Luther, the building was still crawling with security drones and assault programs. They ambushed her at every turn, brandishing swords and clubs, or pointing gatling turrets and rocket launchers at her. They did not last long though. She passed easily, barely lifting a finger, leaving the scent of smoking metal and charred flesh in her wake. Occasionally a human employee would confront her, demanding answers and alerting more security-bots. At spear-point, most halted in their defiance. She ordered them into their labs, gently prodding at their necks. They were fortunate that they were not being disposed of like the machines.

She punched-in a control panel operating the locks of the second floor. Its internal power source flashed five times before the light finally dimmed. The warrior had a feeling that it would be some time before she saw the workers again. Aligning her magical spear with the path behind her, she proceeded forward towards the illuminated elevator.

Stopping to throw her hair back, a smile formed on her lips. "Two down, two-hundred-nine floors to go."

…

The main lab was filled with the sounds of worried chatter. Several of Sphere's top programmers had gathered at the centre of the room, discussing methods of escape. Only an hour ago had they been imprisoned within their own workplace.

One female programmer in particular was especially busy. She was repetitively tapping keys and bringing up view screens, examining the situation at hand. Given the circumstances, she was certain that information of the death of the owner must have been leaked out to the public.

Sphere was without a main heading force, and its second-in-command managers, Belzeber and Berial had also perished during the "cleanup" of the Eternal Sphere. Now was the perfect time for aspiring terrorists to attack. Before the owner's demise, the corporation was known greatly for its security. To prevent attacks like the one now plaguing the company, guests were monitored and transported directly into the building. Each visitor was accompanied by at least four armed guards and in some cases by the head of security, Azazer. Of course, he was dead as well. It seemed as if all the men around her were dropping like flies.

Due to her affiliation with Sphere, and her relations with Luther, she knew the personnel well. At a time, she had enjoyed the presence of her brother and his two right-hand lackeys. However, the past joys were stripped of her the day Luther announced the cleansing of the viruses in the Eternal Sphere project. Her brother seemed to have lost the ability to reason. No matter how much she tried to persuade him that the beings held existence equal to their own, nothing worked. He had merely laughed and continued sending countless Executioner programs to complete the task of erasure. Belzeber and Berial ignored her pleas, and she was not about to speak with Azazer. He was the worst of all; acting suave and intelligent, while behind his glasses was a man of cowardice.

It was only natural for her to feel trapped, and that was what made her pursue Fayt and his group. The nineteen-year-old earthling had proved necessary in the survival of the other universe.

Running two fingers across the computer interface, the woman attempted to contact the other workers in the upper levels of the building. Unfortunately, no one replied and all that came through was static. It was aggravating. Firstly, taking on Luther's responsibilities, and secondly, having to deal with a major crisis.

The researcher closest to her noticed a hint of irritation in her voice as she cursed under breath. "Calm down Blair." He reassuringly patted her shoulder.

The platinum-haired woman rubbed her forehead in frustration, still tapping at the keypad with her other hand. She had a dire urge to talk back at her colleague, but she was far too preoccupied. How was it that the intruder had managed to get past security so easily…or was there more than one intruder?

"There's nothing we can do but wait. The fate of the company does not rest in your hands. You do not have to prove yourself of the Lansfeld name."

She frowned at that, but said nothing. She put a hand to her chin, her sight fleeting from the console. Obviously, she was in deep thought. After several seconds, the frown disappeared from her face. She chuckled sarcastically. _"The fate of the company…not in my hands?__ Could someone do better?"_

…

The throne room shone in the seven colours of the rainbow, highlighted mainly by its glimmering crystal pillars and satin banners that hung from the walls. The red carpet that ran across the centre of the floor to the seat of the Holy Mother became wrinkled as a pair of snakeskin boots fell upon it. The Queen of Aquaria stared straight ahead from her place on the golden throne, as if unfazed by the man's entrance. Her crimson eyes beamed at him with authority. Standing next to her, with a posture that would make a nobleman jealous, was Magistrate Lasselle.

Lasselle spoke up, coughing to assure that the man was paying attention. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Mackwell. We are aware of your time-consuming duties."

He was already on one knee, bowing. "My only wish is to serve Aquaria and Her Majesty."

"That is-" The queen interrupted the magistrate's reply.

"Mackwell, you have done well for our Sacred Kingdom of Aquaria. I offer my finest blessings."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"The war with Airyglyph, however, has left the foundations of our society in ruin. Although no one speaks out, many of our people now feel that I am unfit to rule."

"No, Your Majesty. That is not true!" Mackwell stood up, his voice full of rage.

She silenced him with a wave of her hand. "The people have the right to believe of such. In the time of need, I sought the aid of the engineers from Greeton and their partners. I entrusted them with the Sacred Orb, which is now enshrined once more in Kaddan. Without this personal sacrifice, all would have been lost."

Mackwell nodded in understanding, pity for his queen welling up in the recesses of his mind. "What do you ask of me?"

"In two days, an alchemist from the Mountains of Barr will be arriving. I wish for you to conduct runological tests with her to determine a solution to the latest domestic violence. The castle guard is unable to hold back the crowds forever."

"I will make preparations for her arrival!" He bowed again, this time with a fist to the polished floor.

"Good." The queen nodded towards Lasselle.

"Her Majesty has spoken. You are dismissed."

Mackwell exited the throne room through the large sapphire-encrusted doors. Rarely had the queen requested audience with him. As he ascended the staircase to the second floor of the castle, the young alchemist pondered Her Majesty's reasons for doing so, besides accommodation for the other female inventor who would be arriving. Ever since the incidents involving the being known as The Creator, Aquaria and its neighbouring countries had been in domestic chaos. Though Lady Nel had reported the demise of The Creator, the citizens were still not at rest. Ties with Airyglyph had strengthened, as both it and Aquaria's regions required each other's support. Ties with Greeton did not run as smoothly. Aquaria was fortunate that the continent's leading authority, the Lord of Arzem was stricken with an illness and unable to go about affairs.

"The queen's concern most likely stems from the collapse of relations between our Sacred Kingdom and Greeton." Mackwell opened the door to his study.

Stepping into the large room, the alchemist felt at home. From birth, the castle's library had served to educate and prepare him for life's lessons. He had grown up with a vast variety of topics, but none was more interesting than runology. On the night of his seventh birthday, Mackwell made the decision to enter runological and alchemy studies upon reaching secondary education. The green velvet carpet below his feet and the shelves of books served as reminders of his allegiance to the Church of Apris and the Holy Mother.

As he observed the kingdom's collection of tomes, Mackwell's gaze shifted to an unoccupied table behind him that was normally used as a studying area by his apprentice, Mishell. The boy was only twelve-years-old and had already published many powerful pieces of literature. Witness to Mishell's upbringing, the alchemist was certain that he would grow into a renowned and distinguished writer. His assumption proved correct as years passed.

Taking notice of his amazing skills, the queen had ordered Mackwell to guide the child protégé. Mishell did extremely well, exceeding the man's expectations, with the exception of one habitual detail. Throughout the course of the boy's apprenticeship, he was constantly tardy, which caused Mackwell a great deal of concern. The man soon discovered the reason for this. Apparently, the young female in-training runologists of Aquios had developed affinity towards Mishell.

"What do you want? Write a book?" he would always say, impressing the ladies.

His superior would spend most of his days seeking him out and dragging him back to the castle to be lectured about punctuality.

Mackwell sighed, dreading the child's vanity. He was overwhelmed by the prospect of playing cat-and-mouse once again. Chances of finding the boy were slim, so he digressed from the matter.

_"Looks like I'm doing all the work…again."_ The alchemist thought as he pulled a file from the shelf.

…

The room was filled with an awkward, but not unexpected silence. A dozen faces examined those of the two standing before them. The sounds of their feet shuffling on the floor reverberated off the metallic walls, producing an echo similar to that of a beeping communicator.

For weeks, the Pangalactic Federation had tried to keep citizens of planets under their partner governments calm. The events pertaining to The Creator had completely devastated countless worlds. Earth, the home planet of the two guests, had been destroyed. Yet they did not weep. They just awaited response from the baffled ambassadors and officials.

"So, we're here. What do you want from us?" the female demanded. Her voice was quick and direct.

"I think I speak for all of us when I congratulate you on your success. The rest of the universe is spared from annihilation." The oldest of the officials stood, and his intent was clear.

"However…given the nature of our past," he paused, "Negotiations…"

The woman interrupted, counteracting the statement before he could complete it. "I know that the Federation and Quark have their differences, and these have never been settled. I am also aware that the organization is not ready to trust us fully…but Quark is disbanded. The Creator, Luther, is dead. With all due respect, I think you owe us a great deal of gratitude. Without us, the Federation and everything anyone ever knew would have disappeared! None of us would be here today!"

The young man standing next to her stayed quiet. He was familiar with her cynical views towards the Federation. After all, his father had experimented on her as a child without her consent.

"We understand, but it is in our best interests to ensure security first."

"The commodore?" Another brought up the question.

"Killed by the Executioners, along with the crew of the Aquaelie," The other one finally spoke, "He helped us."

Some of the Federation members nodded. The oldest one did not seem interested in the details, and paced the room, thinking. "I am sorry, but the illegal activities that Quark has committed cannot be excused. Furthermore, Professor Leingod's research on symbology was not authorized under Pangalactic law. His test subjects must be arrested to protect the Federation."

The previously locked doors of the room opened, a group of guards emerging from each entrance. They took aim with their weapons, and the helmets they wore feigned their somewhat sympathetic faces.

"Come along quietly. We do not wish to use force."

The woman choked back a low laugh, which surprised her friend. She drew her own weapon from her belt, firing a single plasma blast forward. The energy bullet flew past the official's ear, nearly hitting him. There was a ringing noise as the wave dispersed and vanished into the metal wall. The old man was stunned.

"Don't move!" It was not a command. It was a threat. "I've had to endure much because of you scumbags, and I won't hesitate to kill any one of you!" She fingered the trigger.

A hand descended over her gun. "Don't do it Maria. It's not worth it."

The former commander of Quark looked into her friend's eyes. "Fayt." She returned her weapon to its holster.

"All right, listen up," The teenager turned around, "The Federation is now nothing more than a disorganized group of people. There are more important matters to attend to. Use your resources to help the survivors of The Creator's attacks. It's much more productive than trying to arrest us."

They did not wait for a reply. The guards blocking the doorways moved aside and allowed the two guests to leave.

"He's right. Why aren't we directing our efforts towards rescue operations and damage reports?" a young ambassador inquired.

"Because we are the Federation!" the old one bellowed, slamming a fist onto the conference table.

"It's time for a change!"

"Yes, all in favour of establishing a new government?"

Everyone agreed, except the main official.

"You are outvoted sir. The notion is passed."

He grumbled. "Meddling teenagers."

…

In the Federation transporter room, Maria and Fayt prepared for their departure. A researcher was typing commands on a computer.

"Fayt." Maria tapped his shoulder.

The swordsman met her gaze, slightly intimidated by her authority. It was something about her that he never got over.

"What is it?"

She answered solemnly. "Thank you for earlier. I lost control."

"No problem," He noticed her saddened features, "It's not your fault. Neither of us wanted to become experiments…and it was my dad who…"

"Don't," she insisted, "It's not worth talking about. Let's just get back to the Diplo. We need to start looking for a new planet. We have nowhere to go to from here. We have no Earth to return to."

Fayt agreed, and for the first time since his father's death at the hands of Biwig of the Vendeeni, he shed tears. It was nothing compared to the emotional torment suffered previously. It still filled him with a sense of grief though. He was paying his respects to those unfortunate enough to be in the Executioners' path, and those who had sacrificed themselves to bring down Luther. He cried for the Aquaelie and her crew, as well as for the people of Earth and other worlds that were erased.

Maria held the boy so that her head rested on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. The rate was somewhat irregular. "Hey, cheer up."

"Ms. Traydor, the uplink is ready," the researcher informed.

"Thank you." She flashed her friend a smile before stepping up onto the raised platform and into one of multiple circular disks. Fayt joined her atop the transporter.

"Commencing transport sequence." A humming noise radiated from the machine. It grew louder, drowning out all sounds but its own.

The researcher waved to them as they disappeared in a flash of blue light. "Safe journey!"

…

"Welcome back captain."

Maria strode into the bridge of the Diplo, intergalactic flagship of Quark. Behind her, Fayt followed. The feeling of cold steel shot up through his spine as he adjusted to the inorganic surroundings. There was little difference between the technologies of Quark and the Federation. The latter's devices were universal.

Fayt recalled, in the Federation conference room, that violets and roses had been planted to serve as decoration. He missed the natural side of life. Recently, the image of lush grass and blooming flowers had drifted from his mind. Maria's duties kept her from sprucing up the ship. On many occasions, he had tried to speak to her about the matter, but she was always too busy. Now did not seem like a good time to make requests either.

"Marietta, set a course for the nearest inhabitable planet. Maximum warp." She took a seat.

"Roger captain." The chestnut-haired girl was calculating coordinates at the helm.

Fayt admired Marietta. She was a trooper. When faced with the most difficult of situations, she always derived a near-perfect solution.

It was a known fact that she had a crush on Lieber, a fellow crewmate. Unfortunately, he did not take notice of her efforts. Unrequited love was one thing, but another participant changed the whole game. Just as it was no secret that Marietta had feelings towards Lieber, it was also no secret that he was infatuated with Maria. The other crewmembers often joked about the "Diplo love triangle." Eventually, Marietta came to accept the fact that there was no place in his heart for her. She remained steady and strong. Fayt was amazed by her emotional control.

_"Maybe someday she'll find someone else."_

"Captain we have detected a planet several days from our current location."

"All right, let's get going."

Moments later, the ship shook sporadically and its engines hummed to life. The hull lit with aquamarine fire, and the Diplo entered warp space.

"I'll be in my quarters. Inform me if anything comes up."

"Hey, Maria." Fayt intercepted her as she turned to leave.

"No time to chitchat." She walked past him and down the dark corridor.

"Guess petunias would be asking too much." He rubbed the back of his head, laughing.


	2. Mission

Valesti

Author's Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of Star Ocean: Till the End of Time.

…

Chapter 2: Mission

A ray of sunlight bolted across the child's face, prompting him to adjust his helmet. The morning was fresh with the scent of flowers and a cool breeze blew past him. The floorboards creaked with each of his steps as he left his residence, making a beeline for the shore.

He stared at his reflection in the water. A pair of brown eyes stared back at him, and he understood why deception played such an important part in his everyday activities. No one could resist a little boy in trouble. That made it easy to pilfer and cause havoc; themes in the ongoing "Real Man Contest" that he and his friends enjoyed playing.

It became routine. The boy would meet up with his friends, Lezard, Lucien, Dribe, Melt and Vellion every morning and decide on a new challenge to prove who was the most mature of the group. Sometimes a member would have to steal food from a human, and others were more dangerous, like the time he met Fayt and his friends.

That day, it was his turn to show the group what he was made of and take on an arduous task. Stealing the bandit clan leader's trophy was simple, but getting away with it was completely different. As soon as he reached the door, hands clasped themselves around his small body. He was thrown into a cage and locked up for hours.

Fortunately, Fayt and company arrived. They were not there to retrieve him specifically, but he got by that problem using his cuteness and vulnerability. He cried as loud as he could and the earthling finally gave in, releasing him from the prison. Immediately the "big gorilla," as he called him, noticed that he had a tail. Fayt had referred to him as "Cliff," but that did not prevent the boy from making fun of him. The woman that accompanied them identified him instantaneously.

"You're a Menodix, from the Sanmite Republic, right?" she had said.

It did not come as a surprise to him that she knew about his people. She did wear the armour of an Aquarian reconnaissance agent after all.

She had gone on to explain the details to her travelling partners. Ultimately, they had pooled their efforts to defeat the clan leader. Fayt had even allowed him to tag along. They fought many battles together and ended up facing Luther in the 4D universe.

"Memories," he sighed, gathering water in his palms and washing his face.

The brisk liquid cascaded down over his skin. It was refreshing, and briefly took away the sadness that welled up in his heart. Not long ago had Fayt and the others gone their separate ways. He recalled the great adventures. He had formed friendships that he never wanted to give up, but now no one remained. There were no smiles to encourage him, no oafs to annoy…no more people to look up to for guidance. They had left.

"Roger." A loud voice came from behind him.

"You're here! Takes you long enough!" Roger turned, his thoughts of the past disappearing. He scowled at his approaching friends.

"Sorry, grandma held me up again," Lucien apologized, "Melt has to clean his room, so he won't be coming."

"So what's the plan today gang?"

"We're going to beat up the Aquaregia that's been hanging out around Surferio. It's been in the city for weeks and its really starting to bug me." Dribe tried his best to mimic the cry of the water creature.

"Sounds dangerous," Roger remarked. "Aquaregia are known best for their mental control over ice. They even form ice into swords and coffins to attack!"

Lezard and Vellion fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, clutching their sides.

"What's the matter? Is the mighty Roger afraid of a little Aquaregia?"

"You sound like an old man!"

"Better a man than a kid! Besides, I wouldn't need to lift a finger. My boys could deal with it in seconds!" he gloated, referring to Fayt and company. His friends were oblivious of their departure.

"You'd still run away with your tail between your legs."

"Heck no!" Roger wiped his nose. "I'm not afraid of anything! Just you watch! I'll totally wipe out that monster myself!" He threw his axe into the air, panicking when he saw that it had veered slightly off course.

The blade landed several inches away from Lucien's foot. He collapsed from shock.

"Oops…Sorry bout that."

…

A red-haired woman climbed the spiralling staircase. Each step was precise and she never lost her footing. Upon reaching the top, a left turn brought her to the door of Castle Aquaria's library. Though off duty, her weapons were tucked underneath a strap across her back. Mackwell had summoned her to discuss the queen's latest orders.

She entered silently and her gaze whirred around the study. Mackwell was nowhere in sight. She pulled up a chair and sat by the nearest table. A stack of tomes was all that was there…or so she thought.

"Can I help you?" A high-pitched voice came from behind the books.

She was startled, but did not allow herself to show it. "I'm here to see Mackwell."

A blonde boy appeared from the opposite side of the table, adjusting his glasses. He was young and his choice of clothing reflected his intelligence.

"My name is Mishell. I'm Mackwell's apprentice. He will see you shortly."

The woman nodded, watching the boy stand up and enter another room in the back of the library. Bored, she picked up one of the books and read from the last recorded entry:

_Then came the thunder…It was a herald to the gods. Stone rained down from the sky and buried the world in ash. Fear encompassed all and divinity descended upon them, snuffing out the flame of life's candle. From the burning heavens, they were birthed, looking down on the wounded earth. First Suffering arose. She who elicits pain and hatred, followed by Celestial, who brings beauty of destruction._

_As the universe tore from its beholders, so did the gods tear from the universe. The stars were their servants, and blinded the weak. The clouds were their attendants, and became war machines, scattering ice to freeze the lands and punish the unworthy. The universe has created…and therefore the gods must rectify humanity's sin._

_Nevermore hath the deed been done again, for if repeated, the heavens will imbalance and once more shall existence bow before the might of judgment's hand. They who create…create no more. Fly from this lofty breath, and it shall perish!_

"Lady Nel, so glad of you to join me."

She looked up from the pages. The alchemist was taking notes on a scroll, and his apprentice had quietly moved to another table.

"Mackwell. What does the queen wish of me? I won't take up much of your time."

The man poured himself a cup of tea, sitting in the seat that had occupied Mishell moments prior. He drank slowly, and could sense her impatience. "Lady Nel, are you aware that your aura is showing signs of elevated stress?"

"Why no, Mr. Alchemist. I shudder at the thought," she answered emotionlessly.

Mackwell chuckled. Humour…Something the Crimson Blade's leader had yet to learn. "The queen has recently spoken to me about the relations between our Sacred Kingdom and Greeton."

Nel listened intently, setting the folio aside. "Yes, she has spoken to me about this matter as well."

"One day from now, an alchemist from the Barr Mountains is arriving and we will research solutions to the crisis. In the mean time, you are to deliver this message to the king of Airyglyph." He pulled a sealed envelope from beneath his robes, presenting it to Nel.

"A message…to the king of Airyglyph?"

"Yes. Her Majesty requests the aid of Airyglyph's military to control the domestic violence until a solution is found," he explained.

She took the message from him. "I will see that it arrives by tomorrow evening."

"Good." He sipped from his cup again. "You read the Book of Prophecy?"

For a moment, she did not understand the question. "The Book of Prophecy?"

"Yes, the one Mishell is currently examining. An extraordinary work I must say. The original copy's pages were said to have been hidden in locations around the planet by an ancient civilization. It was only a century ago that they were compiled into a complete scripture."

"It caught my interest, I'll admit that."

"Do you believe in the fate that it foretells?"

Nel was sceptical. "Not particularly, no."

"Your journey with the engineers from Greeton proves otherwise."

"There's a difference between the gods mentioned in this book and the one we encountered."

"Is there really, Lady Nel? Perhaps they are one and the same."

"…or not," she countered.

Mackwell smiled, puzzled, but admiring her viewpoint. "We will know soon whether the prophecy is correct. We rebelled against a god, and he retaliated. What outcome do we face now?"

"Deleted star systems that we need not care about," she said agitatedly. "If that is all, I'll be leaving. The sooner Airyglyph receives word, the sooner our struggles can be resolved."

Mackwell said nothing, and Nel took his silence as "Yes, that is all." She held the message firmly in her grasp and exited the study.

…

For years, the shabby workshop had housed her and provided her with a place to conduct experiments. The decrepit and rotting ceiling served as little shelter from the night rain. Stone blocks and empty water pails were strewn about, and a horse neighed as thunder echoed through the darkness. A hooded figure was busy gathering materials.

It was strange...having to leave it behind...but life goes on and she needed to start anew. Ambition for higher purpose had driven her to accept Aquaria XVII's proposal. She looked forward to assisting the Sacred Kingdom in any way possible.

She loaded the last of her supplies onto the horse-drawn cart. Not much: Some alchemy materials, some research notes, and a canteen of water. Upon her arrival at the Sacred City of Aquios, she would have access to further resources. All she needed was enough to get her through the treacherous mountain pass. Living in Barr, she had sufficient knowledge of the dangers, such as the falling boulders and dragons.

Mounting the saddle, the alchemist took one last look at her home. She was abandoning it, just as her husband had abandoned her in the early periods of their marriage. Now that she thought about it, the workshop only signified her despair, and she departed with a flip of the reigns.

…

She had been traveling for hours without too much difficulty. The dragons did not take notice of her and the terrain remained manageable for the animal for the most part.

She was near the foot of the mountain when the trail became narrow. Stalagmites lined the chasm below. One misstep by the horse or one mistake made guiding it would result in an _agonizing _death.

She was mocked by her own thoughts. _"There's a ledge. Use it."_

Slowing the beast down, she was careful not to make any sudden movements.

"_Easy now…Slowly…slowly."_

A gust of sandy wind slapped her in the face, and she lost balance. Blinded, she accidentally kicked the horse with her spurs. Miraculously, it galloped the rest of the rocky path, but the cart's front wheels dislodged in the process, sending the wagon and its contents over the edge of the cliff.

"Damn," she muttered, continuing her journey regardless.

…

The ex-Quark member was bored. Only a few hours prior had he received a message from his former captain regarding affairs with the Federation. Originally, a rendezvous at the Federation headquarters was planned.

"_No need to come Lancar. All clear over here."_ He recalled Maria's words.

"So the Federation's finished…but we don't win either," Lancar laughed, dropping the ship out of warp, "System lock. Gravitic warp field released. Now let's sit back and leave the rest to the autopilot."

"Did Maria contact you while I was asleep?"

"Boss, you're awake?" Lancar greeted Cliff. "Yeah, she did."

"What did she say?"

"Don't need to meet up with her at Fed HQ anymore."

Cliff nodded. "So it's like that, is it? Let's go ahead and pick up Mirage then."

"Roger that boss."

…

The recreational area was larger than any the girl had ever seen. Rows of seats jutted from either side of the room, and there was a window stretching the entire length and width of the central wall. She peered into space through the glass barrier, greeted by the twinkling of countless stellar bodies. The cosmos seemed to fan out infinitely.

A ringing sound alerted her. A voice came over the intercom.

"Thank you for traveling aboard the transport ship Hornet, which is bound for the planet Roak and Cratous Spaceport #3. This ship will be arriving in Arkula System in twelve days, followed by our final destination of Roak after a total of fourteen days in transit. Please enjoy your flight."

"Two weeks…That's pretty long." She sat down and continued stargazing. "Now that The Creator has left this universe, a new universe created by the formal inhabitants of the Eternal Sphere has been born. Birth, prosperity, glory, decline, destruction, and then rebirth…Ever since the dawn of history, these events have been repeated over and over…But what happened this time was something different from all that came before."

She remembered. The Creator, Luther, had gone mad following his defeat. He had started deleting everything, even at the risk of losing his own body while connected to the Eternal Sphere itself.

She and her companions had no choice but to stop him dead in his tracks. She, Maria and Nel had supported the others and assaulted the maniac with Symbological spells, while Fayt, Cliff, Albel, Roger and Mirage pummeled him up close. The battle was long, but Luther finally succumbed to their blows.

Though he himself was deleted, the universe began to crumble without its creator. Bit by bit, everything disappeared, but the minds of the inhabitants remained. Luther was unable to bind them.

"The unforgivable sin…Did we do the right thing? Can we bear the weight of this sin?"

"Hey you!" someone shouted.

A small girl appeared from one of the ship's many corridors. "What're you acting so glum for? You're an adult, ain't yah? So act like an adult!"

Already this newcomer was an annoyance. "My name is Sophia, and I'll have you know that I'm not yet an adult."

"Yah sure look like an adult to me." The girl was clad in green clothing and wore an oversized hat. From her attire, Sophia concluded that she was from a rich family.

"I have no idea what happened to you, and I don't wanna know! But you know, you can't do a dang thing about stuff that's already happened! Stop moping around and start thinking about something else! Man, I tell yah, some people…Always feeling sorry for themselves. I can't stand adults who always worry about the past. Drives me crazy!" She made dizzying motions around her forehead with a finger.

Sophia was surprised at the girl's simplicity. It reminded her of her own youth, when she would constantly bother her best friend with childish games.

"Uh, oh, sorry. Please forgive her. The things kids say…" A young man entered the room. His appearance was sullen, most likely from sleep deprivation, yet he wore clothing similar to that of the girl, which gave him a majestic air.

"Hey Ruddle, you stay outta this!" she yelled back.

"Rumina, please. A whole lot of people lost their families, loved ones, and friends in this war. Try thinking a little bit about their suffering, and their sadness. If you did, you'd never say things like that."

Sophia could tell that this man, Ruddle, was a sensitive and caring person. _"Probably witnessed Luther's handiwork firsthand."_

Rumina did not let down. "Yeah, well, what's cryin' gonna change! Nothing! Cry all you want, it won't help!"

"Don't talk like that! People who can't understand the pain of others are the worst people of all." He was disappointed by her behavior and lack of sympathy.

"Wha-what are you talking about? Ruddle, am I wrong? You…"

Sophia felt it necessary to intervene. "It's okay. She's right. When your existence is denied, if you accept that, and don't even try to fight, you might as well be dead." She kneeled next to Rumina. "If we don't act to protect ourselves, then who will do it for us? Not the adults, according to you."

"That's right!" The girl giggled in triumph. "Adults drive me crazy!"

Ruddle dragged her away, stopping momentarily to wave Sophia goodbye.

"_We saved our universe, at the cost of our morals…But standing by each other, we get through the guilt. Even though we're apart, we are still together in spirit…and nothing can take that away."_


End file.
